Welcome to my World(title pending)
by OnceUponABrokenRegal
Summary: Irina was hurt, worse then all the times before. She was tired of getting used. Its time she claimed the debts that people owe her, and they aren't going to like it. You think she was evil before, wait until you see her now.
1. Prologue

_**~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **First things first, I want to say sorry for not updating my stories or even being active at all. Also a fair warning. There is a very very good reason why this story is M rated. I'm not going to go easy on the smut, sex, violence, and more. I'm not going to make this like my average sweet loving story. This is going to be the opposite of what I do. This is going to be me living my dreams for the characters out loud for the first time and its going to fall under that M rating, maybe even worse. Who knows with my brain. You have been warned.**_

* * *

It all started after the Clue hunt. Irina was standing outside the gauntlet with everyone else. After they had gotten those that needed medical help on the way to a hospital everyone was chatting talking about what they where going to do after the clue hunt...except Irina. Irina was standing away from everyone else, afraid that if she tried talking to them they would turn on her. She still didn't trust them...well that was a lie.

She just didn't trust most of them. She trusted Alistair but he seemed to be busy chatting with Fiske. Irina wanted to talk to him but she was afraid to. Finally after she saw he was done talking she went up to him and gently placed her small, slim hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and raised an eye brow. "Yes Irina?" He asked lightly.

She blushed and looked at the ground and muttered "Can we talk?". Alistair put two fingers under her chin and made her look at him and said in a gentle tone "Of course we can, why don't we go somewhere a little more private though?" and looked over at the others who where sending worried glances at them. He smiled back at them, letting them know he was fine. After a few moments of getting away from the rest of the group Irina was being shy again. She looked up at him, he was looking at her tenderly. "What is it you need to speak to me about Irina?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him. "I love you" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He stumbled back, shocked at what he had just heard. "What" he just gasped out. "I love you" She repeated loud and more confident this time. He looked at her and sighed sadly. "I hate to break it to you Irina but I honestly only think of you as a friend, or even a little sister. I could never love you in the way that you love me." He said looking at her, her face turned from a slight smile to her looking like she was in pain.

A single tear slipped down her face. "Alright" She said calmly, "I understand. I should have been prepared for this but I was a fool" She snapped out harshly. He went to hug her but she backed off and slipped a knife out and pointed it at him "Don't fucking bother, I want nothing to do with you anymore." She snapped out and then ran off. Everyone had witnessed that. They had heard everything because they had followed. Fiske sighed slightly "She deals with to much heart break." He said sadly "Leave her be" He said as Amy and Dan went to follow her. They all decided it would be best to leave her alone.

* * *

Irina was sitting on a rotting log in the forest, sobbing. She had been weak. She let herself fall, just like a fool. How could she have thought that someone might love her back. She thought back to his comment "So I'm just a sister now" She growled out. She was angry, hurt...she felt betrayed in a way. She then thought back to Paris and what her and Alistair had done. "Well now dear Ali, it seems you wouldn't mind fucking your own sister" She laughed out in a sadistic way.

The more that she thought about it, the more it was hurting her. "Just steel yourself again Irina" She muttered "You did it after Nikki, you can do it now" She sighed. She didn't want to become that again but it seemed she had no choice in the matter. It was almost as if she had killed her emotions. She felt nothing. She was a shell of who she truly was. She got up and walked back to the group, glaring at anything and anyone. Amy shot her a sympathetic look and all Irina did was glare at her. Alistair came over to her. "I'm sorry Irina, I didn't mean to hurt you..I really didn't." He said quietly.

She glared at him "Well if your statement on how you feel about me is true it seems you wouldn't mind fucking your own sister" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. They where all shocked. "Alistair...is it true" Amy gasped out. Alistair looked at the ground, ashamed. "Yes" was all he said. Everyone looked shocked, and some even a bit angry. "So you used her?" Fiske asked carefully, looking over at Irina whom was just standing there, no emotion showing at all. "Yes" Alistair said again, this time even more quiet then the last.

Irina ground her teeth together. "So I was just your toy to play with and then throw away." She growled out. "No..never Irina!" Alistair quickly said, Irina could tell he was panicking. She simply growled at him. "Have a nice day everyone, I'm leaving" She snapped and walked away from them all. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened. Alistair looked at them and snapped out "Go away, this is none of your concern!" They all walked away and started leaving, heading to hospitals and home even. Alistair just sat on the beach and sighed..what had he just done?

* * *

 **Well this was just the beginning! I haven't even dipped into anything that I really plan on doing with this story. Though, I need all of you guy's help! I'm not really sure what I want to call this story! I know what I'm doing with the plot and everything but not the name! Shame on my I suppose XD Reviews are loved and any flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vikram's memories

_**~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Why hello there my little pretties! You all are well I presume? No, to bad. Yes, lovely! I suppose the Prologue was not dark enough for you? Good, it wasn't for me either. I had to ease you into it *evil laugh* Now, on with this gruesome tale.**_

* * *

 _Irin_ _a was muttering under her breath. She hatted everyone, there was no one she could trust anymore. She got into the shark, she had her best friend fly it out for her to take. She was thankful for Nataliya but she was honestly a bitch and a traitor. Irina took the controls and took off. The whole time she was grumbling about what she was going to do now, if things had worked out with Alistair she had planned to be kind and gentle._

 _To go back to Russia and settle down for once, maybe have a family if he wanted one. But no, the asshole had to ruin all of that. She would get what she wanted, even if she had to kill for it. She was tired of being pushed around and abused. Now it was time for her to repay what was given to her. She grinned wickedly. Oh the plans she had!_

* * *

Irina grinned at Vikram Kabra, she had him pinned against a wall. He was staring at her, shocked at what had just happened. Irina had walked into the mansion as he was packing getting ready to flee at a moment's notice. She had come up to him, grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall. She had a knife to his throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" She growled into his ear.

He stared at her. "I..I don't have one" He said sadly, looking at her pale blue eyes. She dug the knife into his neck, drawing blood from him. It trailed down his neck, into the base of his collar bone and then trailing down staining his white shirt. He simply locked eyes with her. There was no light left in them, he knew that the Irina he had known in collage was gone. The girl with the bright smile and a laugh that was contagious was gone and was not coming back. She then slipped the knife across his throat in one swift movement, she let him go and fell to the floor choking on his own blood. "Good riddance Vikram" Irina crackled out.

He watched her leave, fading quickly. He smiled sadly as he lay there bleeding to death. He thought back to that one night he had had with her all those years ago, her moaning his name. It had been wonderful. He then slipped into the darkness, letting his life fade away but he died with a sad smile on his face. After he died, he was still reliving those memories one last time. It was like a slide show, ones that mainly involved Irina.

The first time he had ever seen her was the first one, she had been in a pole vaulting competition in England when she was 16. She was so grace full when she landed. It was stunning, and she was very pretty. Her long blonde hair in a neat bun on top of her head. Her makeup was minimal and it suited her. She wore a bright smile because she knew she was in the lead so far. It was amazing, she had done the jump flawlessly.

That memory faded, more came but they where not important to him. The next major one he had was that night...

* * *

Irina was standing in the hallway after a large party that Vikram had held. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that suited her. It extenuated how pale she was and brought out her icy eyes. Her hair was in loose curls what framed her face and her makeup highlighted the best parts of her face. He came over to her and she eye'd him up and down. He was handsome she thought.

The suit he was wearing was charcoal gray with a silver vest under it and a light purple undershirt. It suited him amazingly. His caramel skin was flawless as per usual. He watched her looking at him up and down. She seemed impressed. "Nice party" She said quietly. She felt a rush of heat between her creamy thighs as he got closer to her. He whispered "It would be better if I got to have you" as he pushed her against the wall gently and ran a hand over her full breasts. She let out a small moan, and yearned him to do more to her. By this time everyone in the party had left, and Isabel was in Paris.

Irina looked at him and whispered in a thick Russian accent "I want you". He growled deep in his throat and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearest bedroom. He set her on the bed roughly. She looked at him and muttered "Don't rip my dress" as she tried to unzip it. She couldn't reach it so he reached around and unzipped it and pulled it off of her. Under it Irina was wearing a matching set of underwear. It was cream with black lace, it suited her tastes. It seemed to turn Vikram on even more then he was before. He growled again and quickly took his suit off until he was left in his black silk boxers.

Irina groaned as she was pooling in her underwear. "I want you" She groaned out. He growled and resumed undressing Irina. He pulled off her bra quickly but carefully as to not rip it. He then pushed her back into the bed, rubbing both of her breasts with his hand and kissing her roughly. He started to trail kissed down her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse points. He stopped when he reached her breasts and took her right nipple in his mouth, using his tongue to stimulate it.

She moaned "Vikram please" she moaned out, begging for him. He smiled devilishly at her. He ran a hand down in between her legs and ran a finger over her and then pushed one into her. She let out a loud moan, "Virkam pleaaaase" She moaned out looking at him, her eyes where a darker shade of blue. He smiled and finished undressing her and then joined her.

He pushed her deeper into the bed, holding her wrists in his left hand, and used his right hand to guide himself into Irina. When he was finally in her, Irina let out a moan and he growled a bit. He started out slow, teasing Irina. He out often just hover over top of her grinning. Slowly he started to go faster and faster, both of them rocking in one sweet motion, keeping a good rhythm. Within minutes Irina had reached her climax but Vikram kept going. She was moaning out his name loudly. She dug her nails into the back, leaving red trails on his back. Finally Vikram reached his climax.

Afterwords he lay next to Irina panting a bit. He looked over at her "That...was amazing" He said calmly, watching her face. She smiled at him and whispered "Yes...yes it was." Soon they both fell asleep, Irina tucked up under his arm.

* * *

More memories flashed by and the last one was the last time he had truly seen Irina smile. He regretted everything he had ever done wrong to her. She seemed hard to break but it wasn't true..she was weaker then she let on. She broke easily and she never let it show. He knew this was the last time she would be broken, she was to far gone anymore to be saved. She was pushed over the edge and no one could bring her back. He started to slip into a never ending blackness, he let it happen. His last wish was that Irina be happy someday.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2! Yes Vikram is very OOC from what we know about him in the stories but I don't care. This is my fanfiction and the characters act how I want them to XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Lots of dirty things..lol. More chapters soon!**_


End file.
